Ara Koyashi!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [COMPLETELY REWRITTEN] After being caught kissing in the bathroom, Haru and Hiro set off a chain of advents that will change their love lives forever! Will they be able to swerve around the obstacles, or will they crash and burn? Wait and see!
1. The First Diabolical Kiss

**A/N:**

**A new series (even though I have so many!) dedicated to my good friend Ajah-san. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Natsuki Takaya…**

**Ara Koyashi means "Oh Crap!" in Japanese, by the way.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language, OOC and a bit of randomness.**

**Pairing: Hiro x Haru.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiro looked out of his bedroom window. The sun was creating beautiful patterns across the sky as it set, dancing with the wind and the clouds shifting. His mother had informed him hours ago that Haru would be coming over for dinner this particular night. Hiro's stomach churned at the thought of seeing the dumb cow.

Hiro's feelings for his older and much more complex cousin had only sprouted days ago, when Haru had gone Black and chased him around the endless gardens of Sohma Estate. Hiro had tripped and twisted around in and attempt to trip Haru. This worked, of course, but he had landed on top of him, crushing their bodies together. The sensations of being so close to someone else was infuriating Hiro's hormones and the growing want within him was driving him nuts. Black smirked and ground his hips along Hiro's ever so gently before getting up and walking off.

Hiro hadn't been able to forget the sudden pleasure he had felt that afternoon and the longing just to see Haru was making him lose the plot. He never thought he would turn _queer_ in the matter of a few days, although, he knew his feelings for Kisa never were as strong as they were when it came to other people. Other people, including men. And now, three days later by the window sill of his bedroom, Hiro sat and waiting for the one he had longed for to arrive on his doorstep.

.xxx.

Haru walked along the cobbled track to Hiro's house, one of the many residents of the Sohma Estate. Being as large as it was, it took Haru about 10 minutes to first find where Hiro's was, walk to it, get un-lost and then find his way to the doorstep. He sighed when he finally reached the destination of choice, remembering how he ended up coming here for dinner anyway.

_((Flashback))_

"Haru, I have to go out with a friend tonight to sort out some paper work. Now, you're going to be a good kid an d go stay with Hiro tonight, got that?"

"… Uh-huh."

"Seeya sweetie!"

"… Bye."

_((End Flashback))_

It was about then that he remembered that he was supposed to be staying the night with Hiro, too. He didn't bring any clothes or anything.

_'Oh well,'_ he thought. _'I'll just wear what I have underneath. I wonder if I remembered to wear anything underneath… I wonder if we'll eat roast lamb for dinner tonight…'_

He shook his thoughts from his head as Hiro's mother opened the door and greeting him warmly. Of course, Haru wasn't exactly listening when she explained that he had bought no clothes for tonight. He already knew that. Absentmindedly, he patted her head and walked towards Hiro's room.

As he walked up the staircase, he heard a soft moan coming from the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and ventured to where the sound was coming from, as his sense of direction was… you know… Mentally impaired. He stood outside the door and listened again. It was Hiro in there!

"Oh Haru…" came a angsty voice from inside. "Why can't I get you off my mind?"

Haru smirked inwardly as he turned Black. His Hiro wouldn't have to have him on his mind, now, because in goes Haru!

.xxx.

Hiro sharply turned around as the door of the bathroom was opened. He opened his mouth to accuse them on perving on him, but closed it, when he saw the person he wanted to see most.

"H-Haru?" He questioned, not believing his eyes. "Did you-"

"Yes, of course I heard! And I'm heard to make you mine… Lamb Chop!"

"Hey! Since when have you-" Wait a second. Did Haru just call him _Lamb Chop?_ What kind of a lame nickname was that anyway? Hiro spluttered, choking on the words he was about to say. Haru stared.

"Be careful, Lamb Chop. I wouldn't want to _die_ on me," Black said sternly, lifting the struggling boys chin up so their eyes met. Hiro blushes a thousand shades of red. He knew what was about to come and he was damn happy about it too.

Haru pressed his lips against Hiro's feverishly, receiving a moan of surprise from the younger boy. Haru smirked and bit his bottom lip, sucking the crimson blood he seeped. Hiro opened his mouth slightly, allowing Haru to gain full access to the inner crevasses on his mouth. Haru's tongue danced along Hiro's jaw line, sucking on every possible piece of flesh in there. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from near by.

Haru and Hiro both whipped their heads away so fast they bumped into each other. It was Hiro's mother stood at the door, mouth agape, staring at the two boys. They stared back, both blushing. What was there to say except,

"Oh crap!"

**A/N:**

**Chapter one!**

**I actually think this turned out REALLY well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Love You!

**A/N:**

**I got a positive responses for this story, which made me happy, because I didn't know how people would react to the pairing. **

**Anywho, thanks for your reviews!**

Hiro smacked Haru away in distress and hurtled down the hall to his bedroom, where his locked the door and dived onto his bed, weeping loudly. His lips were still tingling from his first kiss. A kiss he shared with the one it seemed he had come to love. At the thought of Haru's tender kiss, Hiro's pillow became like a pool, filling with an endless supply of fresh tears. Hiro had never cried so much in his life. Not even when Akito hurt Kisa.

"H-Haru…" He moaned into his pillow, running a finger along his lips. Was kissing Haru the wrong thing to do? They were related after all. Questions and possibilities flowed through his mind, which caused his tears to rush faster. He'd never felt so happy in his life, when Haru had pressed his lips to his own, yet there seemed to be something lingering in the air, like a sense of wrong doing. Was what he did wrong?

.xxx.

Back at the crime scene, Black Haru and Hiro's mother stared at each other in an awkward silence. His mother felt like screaming out in pain, as though she had just been stabbed through the heart. She had been told of such occurrences, when Sohma members of the same sex had fallen in love, because they couldn't find anyone else for themselves. She gasped and fled. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to get out of that house and away from Haru. And that was that.

Haru, now white, stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. His lips were a light shade of red, from where he had managed to get blood on himself. Suddenly, a pang of guilt rushed through Haru's body. He had just tainted a little boy, with his selfish sexual desires. Being the way he was, Black Haru was accustomed to same sex relationships. But, even though he kind of liked Hiro, he felt bad for touching him like that. He was the one who started the make out session and if anyone would get into trouble by Akito, it would be him. He was going to make sure of it.

As he walked down the darkened hallway of Hiro's house, he stopped by the bedroom door of his _Lamb Chop._ Sniffles and loud crying noises were to be heard along with the occasional moan. Haru stayed outside his bedroom door for quite a while and listened for anything that could insist that what he did wasn't wrong. That what he had done was what Hiro wanted.

Suddenly, Hiro opened the door and stepped out, rubbing his cheer stained cheeks. He bumped into Haru, _literally_, and gasped. How long had he been there? What should he say next? He stood there, a panicked look smeared on his face. Thoughts rushed into his adolescent mind causing him to blush as Haru stood up and towered over him. He gazed up, his heart thumping loudly.

"It's okay, Hiro. It's okay." Haru said coolly, before kissing the boy again.

.xxx.

Hiro knew exactly what to do. He didn't read Kisa's girl magazines not to know. Horny teenagers wrote in about their experiences all the time; things that went well, things that went right. Haru's tongue lapped across the roof of Hiro's mouth. Hiro responded by, quivering the whole time, running his hands up Haru's shirt and running a single finger over each nipple. Haru moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Lets go in," Haru mumbled against Hiro's lips, nudging him suggestively to the bedroom. Hiro shook his head softly.

"I… I'm not r-ready for that…" He whispered, ashamed to lead Haru on like that and do nothing about it. Haru chuckled lightly, before giving Hiro's hand a tender squeeze.

"I didn't mean it like that," Haru continued, still nudging Hiro to his bedroom, "I thought we might need a bit of privacy. I wouldn't want your mom to find us making out in the hallway,"

Hiro's face lightened up with sudden understanding. He reluctantly allowed Haru to pick him up and, bridal style, carry him to his bed.

Haru started the kiss off, as Hiro was blushing too badly to move. His hazel eyes darted across Haru's body, making Haru's skin feel hot everywhere he looked. Hiro's tongue ran along Haru's teeth, as Haru jerked away. Hiro suddenly felt bad. Had he done something wrong? Haru assured him he didn't, by moving his neck slightly and running hot, wet kisses along it. Hiro moaned.

"You like that, huh?" Haru chuckled. Hiro blushed and nodded slightly. But the nodding was soon cut off by a scream, echoing from Hiro's throat. A mixture of pleasure and pain went through him, as he spoke, voice stuttering.

"W-What was t-that?" He asked, in a lustical voice, eyeing Haru seductively. Haru smirked.

"That was a love bite," He explained, "I made you mine… for now."

Hiro gazed out the window of his bedroom, suddenly not wanting to make their eyes meet. Haru waited patiently for Hiro to gain some more courage, but the courage obtained was nothing like he expected.

"HaruIloveyou!" Hiro suddenly burst out loudly, getting and running off into the Sohma Estate and out the gates. He ran and ran into the forest and didn't stop until he came to a river. The whole while, Haru sat on the bed, touching his cheek where when Hiro ran, his hair brushing lightly across it. What was there to think except,

_'Oh crap…'_

**A/N:**

**Gasp! Another chapter for you all.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Had fun writing this, I have to say.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Questions and Heartaches

**A/N:**

**I had no idea's for this chapter, so sadly, I borrowed a few idea's from my good pal Ajah-san, who the story is being written for.**

As Hiro walked through the woods, he listened to the tranquil trickling sounds of the stream near by. He listened to the birds hooting nosily. He listened to a voice crying. Wait. A voice?

"Mom?" He asked, walking over to the woman. She was hunched up against a tree, sooking like a maniac. "What's the matter mom? Don't tell me-" he was cut off by a question.

"Why do you love him?" She questioned, her voice broken and in pain. She eyed him as his face turned pale. Why _did_ he love Haru, anyways? What was it about him that was so… so alluring? After the 'incident' with Kisa, he was really just looking for someone to cling on to, to make him feel loved.

"Mom… I…" What was he to say? Hey Mom, I don't love Haru, I'm just using him so I feel a sense of warmth within me? Sighing, he scratched his arm.

"After the incident with Kisa… and then that time with Black Haru…" He watched his mother as she stood up and gave him a smile. Hiro wondered what was going on.

"Fine, Hiro. If you want to go and sleaze around with that Ox, do it, alright? I just don't care," And with that, she walked off.

Hiro plopped himself in the spot his mom was previously sitting in and began to reminisce about the incident. If that had never happened, this would have never happened. He wouldn't be running to Haru for emotional and physical support. He wouldn't be using Haru to feel loved.

He wouldn't be slowly but surely falling in love with him.

.xxx.

Haru, even with his terrible hearing (and sense of direction), had decided to go and try to find Hiro. He wasn't perfectly sure, but he could have sworn Hiro said, 'I love you!' before he left the room and ran for the hills. He found a few footprints on the ground and smirked.

_'At least I wont get lost following these,'_ he thought._ 'I just hope they're Hiro's…'_

He followed the footprints to a tree, where lots of other footprints were. He looked up and saw Hiro, leaning up against a tree, his eyes shut. Haru didn't know if his 'Lamb Chop' was asleep or not, se he attempted to be quite, resulting falling into the stream with a thud.

_'How the hell did that happen?'_ he yelled at his brain. _'Am I really that stupid?'_

Now Black, he stood and walked to the younger teen and kneeled over him, watching intently for him to open his tiny little eyes. Well, Hiro WAS asleep, so Haru decided to wake him up, because waiting is boring.

"Hiro… Hiro… HIRO!" Haru screeched in Hiro's ear, resulting the tiny boy to jump almost a mile high and bang his head roughly against Haru's. Now, already being Black, this pissed off Haru even more.

"You idiot!" He yelled, shoving Hiro a little bit, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" Snorted Hiro in reply, wiping himself down with his hands and glaring at the Ox.

"And to think you said you loved me!" Black Haru screamed, before turning away and walking off, steadying himself.

Now that comment, it hit Hiro straight to the heart like a stake to a vampire. He bent over slightly, clutching his chest, as if he was slowly being ripped in two. This is never what he wanted! He never wanted it to be this way! He just wanted to be loved.

Now he knew how Kagura felt.

**A/N:**

**Short installment… leading up to some major stuff the next chapter!**

… **Hopefully!**


	4. Flashbacks and Problems Sorted

**A/N:**

**Wai! Poor Hiro.**

**Gotta love 'im!**

Hiro fell to his knees and keeled over slightly, clutching his chest. He sniffed deeply, inhaling as much air as he possibly could. Then, he screamed out. He called for anyone listening. Anyone who wanted to hear, to know he was in pain. His mom, Haru, Kisa. He didn't care. He just wanted someone to know what he had done. Before the incident, everything was fine…

_((Gasp, flashback!))_

Kisa coughed slightly as the wind whipped across her face. She wore a short, yellow dress and a pair of sandals. Despite the cold weather, Kisa didn't often dress warmly. It was possible her tiger-like soul prevented her from feeling the cold. Hiro watched as she sat silently on the bench.

"Hiro…" She suddenly sighed, turning away from her cousin sheepishly (no pun intended). "I… I really love you!"

"I love you too," Hiro replied softly, not giving the words much thought. He did love Kisa… right? He wanted to be with her more than anything else… right?

A few days later, Kisa began to avoid Hiro, more and more. She wasn't being silent, like before, but was completely going out of her way to stay away from him. Hiro questioned Akito.

"Well? What did you say to her?"

Hiro paused, and without thought said, "I told her I loved her, just like she loves me"

Akito nodded and summoned Kisa to her chambers before sending Hiro away. He stood outside the bedroom door and heard as Kisa cried out in pain, loud crashing noises being heard from inside. From that day, Kisa hadn't talked to him. Hadn't looked at him, nor seen him. He had let her down; again.

_((End flashback, now!))_

Hiro wiped a few tears away as he wondered why he had turned to Haru in the first place. It wasn't to make Kisa jealous, heavens no. He wouldn't do that to her, ever. He didn't even know how the feelings for Haru came about.

He did know he had them before the 'Black Haru Incident' in the gardens when Haru straddled him. Hiro suddenly felt strong. He felt as if there was something he needed to do, right now!

He stood up and wandered towards the Sohma Estate.

He needed to see-

.xxx.

Momiji bounded to the door. He didn't expect to see Hiro on his front doorstep. Taken aback, he stood aside and allowed Hiro in.

"Whatcha doing, Hiro?" Momiji asked, before fetching Hiro some milk. He handed him the glass. Hiro drunk deeply before answering.

"I need some advice… for a friend,"

Momiji smiled inwardly; it was very obvious to him that it was Hiro who needed the advice. The thing with the friend is one of the oldest tricks on the book. This made Momiji wonder about what book with could be. He stared into space.

"… Momiji, were you listening?"

"Waah! Sorry, tell me again! Forgive me Hiro!"

Hiro shook his head and explained what had been going down in his life. Momiji lead him to the couch were they could sit comfortably and be able to talk for a while. Momiji was pleased Hiro trusted him.

"And it's not like I want Kisa to be jealous… aww hell, I don't even know what I want anymore!"

"You want Haru, is the obvious thing," Momiji said, swirling his own glass of milk around in the glass. It sloshed on the walls of the glass. "But I also think you need something else. You want Haru for emotional heeling, but it seems you are falling in love with him, too. Is it possible Haru likes you also?"

Hiro pondered this. "Yeah, he kissed me first. He likes me too, I think."

"I think you should just take this whole thing slowly; you don't want to scare Haru. He's been hurt since the Rin thing. Wait a sec! You two are a perfect couple!"

Hiro stared. "Huh?"

"You've both been rejected by the ones you truly love! Perfect, perfect! Now go find your Ox!" Momiji giggled and lifted his younger cousin from the couch and pushing him near the door. Hiro stuttered out a few words before Momiji yelled bye and shut the door in his face. Hiro smiled.

Momiji really opened his eyes.

**A/N:**

**Who knew I could be so sappy?**

**O.o**


	5. Let's Grab A Bite To Eat

**A/N:**

**Wow, this chapters are getting shorter by the second...**

Hiro walked across the vast gardens of Sohma Estate. He wasn't sure where Haru would be. Checking his home first, he wasn't surprised when Haru's mother informed him that Haru wasn't home.

"Ah, Hiro… Haru isn't here…"

Haru's mom had heard about the 'incident' a little less than an hour ago. Hiro, of course, didn't know this and took offense to the odd look she gave him. He poked out his tongue and went on his way to his own house.

"Mom?" He asked and he shoved the door open. His mom wasn't home, probably still out somewhere. But Haru was. He was sitting on the couch.

"Ah…" Hiro started, blushing dimly. His hand shook and he span around and walked for the door. What was he doing? His body was going against his mind!

"Hiro."

Hiro stopped as fast as humanly possible. He went rigid, eyes squeezed shut. He stood still like this, thinking. He didn't know what to say. What to do. So he stood there and waited for Haru to say something, whilst sweating like a pig and making his breathing all irregular.

"Hiro."

This time, after a long wait, Hiro's heard shot up. He turned around slowly, facing Haru. His eyes were so soft, staring back at him with sadness and sympathy. His heart beat inhumanly fast as Haru stood up and slowly made his way towards Hiro.

.xxx.

"Hiro. It's okay. Don't worry about it. We can't. We just…"

Haru fumbled across his words unevenly as he strode across the floor, chains rustling softly with each movement. Unsure of what to say to the boy in front of him, he continued to stutter words of nonsense.

"Akito, what will he say? It's… not safe to…"

"I wouldn't worry about Akito too much. Who would tell him? Who's gonna find about apart from Momiji and my mom? Your mom too! Your taking this way out of proportion. Now, unless you intend to watch over me in such a tender time, I suggest you leave." Hiro was quite surprised he said all that without a hitch to his voice box. He was quite proud of himself when Haru nodded gently and headed towards the door.

_'What!'_ Hiro thought angrily as he opened it. But, the anger slowly drifted away to sadness and Haru began to walk out. _'How could he do this!_'

"Well, come on. Lets go grab something to eat,"

.xxx.

Hiro's heart practically skipped 1000 beats as they walked side by side down the road. They were going to a cheap place down near the center of town, where all the cool people went to eat. Haru had explained this to him half way through the walk before they got lost and Haru had to explain the buildings exterior so Hiro could lead him to where he 'thought' it might be. But Hiro, having some sense of direction, got them there safely and in under and hour.

It seemed to be a fast food restaurant, selling hamburgers and other fat foods. After ordering, they sat outside in the sun and ate. Hiro was disgusted.

"Haru!" He said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you're gonna eat that crap!"

Haru looked down at his double beef and bacon burger. He didn't understand what Hiro meant. Did Hiro not like beef and bacon, fried to perfection with a rasher of cheese and some fat on top?

"What?"

Hiro pulled a face. "Cannibal!"

Haru rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault he had an acquired taste for his own species, along with Kagura's. Taking a giant bite, he pulled a silly smile.

Hiro looked as if he would puke.

**A/N:**

**Woot!**

**Oh, but don't be happy just yet.**

**Tragic stuff happens in the next chapter. (teary eyed)**


	6. Someone Please Rescue Me

**A/N:**

**As I said before, many angsts shall be happening in this chapter. Mainly from Akito and Hiro's mom. **

**Warnings: VIOLENCE AGAINST HIRO. OOC.**

**PLEASE NOTE! I know Hiro's mother is a happy, ditzy woman. But for this fiction, she is going to be a horrible, nasty woman. I'm sorry if you don't like that.**

It was the day after Haru and Hiro had gone out to eat. They had magically managed to find their way home, without getting lost once. Strange, seeing as Haru was leading them home.

"I'm older than you," he had stated flatly, before going ahead of Hiro. Although the younger boy had complained, he had kept an eye on the surroundings. Once they had gotten home, Hiro congratulated Haru.

"I'm surprised," He scoffed. "We got home in one piece. Ooh! One Piece is on now!"

Fact #482 about Hiro Sohma.

His favourite anime is One Piece.

.xxx.

"Master Akito?"

Akito lay across the floor of her porch. Slumber crawling across her thoughts, she slowly stood and made her way towards the small table in her room. The short, chubby maid waited at the door for the head's response to the urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" Akito finally said, drawling on her words. The maid went to speak but no words came from her mouth. It was bone dry. "Go on, tell me. I wont be mad,"

(Don't we know that line somewhere, AKITO?)

"I… someone is here… to um…" she paused. "Someone is here to see you!"

Akito wondered who it might be. It wouldn't be likely that it was Hatori; he'd already come around today with random medications and shots for her. Nor would it be Shigure; she doubted Shigure had anything interesting to report about that filthy Rat, stupid Honda girl or the monster cat.

"Who might that be?" Akito asked, her voice filled with hatred of the maid. Unknown hatred.

"It's… I'm not sure who it is," This was the truth. The maid had never seen the woman before. She wondered if she was a visitor to the Estate. Akito rolled her elegantly evil eyes.

"Let them in, then!" Akito snapped, banging loudly on the table. The maid nodded and hurried into the hallway where a woman was standing patiently. Her face was pale and her hair long. She was none other than-

"You may enter now, madam,"

.xxx.

"You?" Akito asked spicily. She wasn't expecting her here. "What do you want? What's the brat gone and done now? Is it Kisa?"

She wasn't used to such harsh gestures about Kisa. She shook her head lightly.

"No. This is about my son, Hiro,"

"Well obviously," Akito snorted. "You are his mother, after all,"

Hiro's mom nodded and briskly began to speak. Not knowing weather Akito knew or not, she began to spill the beans of the secret affairs of Haru and Hiro Sohma.

"…And then it all comes down to what Akito thinks of it all," she concluded. She had told him everything, from catching them kissing to spying on them in the woods. Akito didn't seem impressed, which was what she was aiming for.

"I don't think highly of it," Akito sighed. "But I thank you for coming and telling me. It shall be dealt with, if this is what you want done?"

"Of course, Madam Akito,"

Akito nodded her head and called a maid in.

"Take this woman and give her something to eat. Get her out of my sight,"

.xxx.

Hiro sat sitting on a bench. It was one of the many benches around the Estate that were placed around points of interest. The point of interest he was currently interested in was a small fountain and half a dozen bonsai trees. The trees took the most wonderful shapes. Hiro reminisced over Kisa.

"You,"

Hiro twisted his head around. She was standing right behind him, her long, spindly fingers wrapped around his arms. She gave him a pained look, before dragging him off into the distance. He was silent.

The room was dark that he was thrown into. He had never seen such a dark room before. Even with the light of day shining outside, the room was pitch black.

_'Where am I?'_ he questioned himself. This_ isn't the… oh no,'_

"It's alright," Akito cooed softly from somewhere inside the dark room. Hiro's head turned around many times, but all he could see was the blackness before him. "You're not _there_. But you should be, you realize,"

"A-Akito…" The stunned boy stuttered. Well, as a consolation to being blinded by darkness, he knew he wasn't where the Cat was going to end up. He mentally sighed.

"How dare you go behind my back? Who do you think you are, huh! Some kind of person whom is loved by all?" Akito snapped suddenly, frightening the already terrified boy. Hiro shook his head in the darkness, doubting Akito saw. Crack came the first slash against his fragile skin. Wham came the second. He yelped out in pain, begging for Akito to stop.

"You go behind my back again and again, don't you, Hiro!" Akito snarled, raising the whip again. "With Kisa and now that ridiculously idiotic cow, Haru!"

The whip came crashing down against his skin so hard, he began to bleed. He shook all over, questions ripping at his mind. Who could have said anything? Did Akito see? Had Akito already hurt Haru?

"Why are you turning against me?" Akito yelled suddenly, bringing Hiro out of his thoughts. "You all are! You've all grown back bones since that Honda girl came! She ruined the peace, didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?"

"Y-Yes Akito!" Hiro spluttered out.

"That's Master Akito to you, sheep!" Akito screeched, slashing at the boy again and again, for what seemed like forever. Hiro curled up in a ball on the floor, the blood oozing from his skin. He was too numb to feel the pain anymore. He just let Akito do what she had to do, before she got bored of hitting him.

Unfortunately for Hiro, that wasn't for a very long time.

_'Someone… rescue me…'_

**A/N:**

**ANGST.**

**I'm feeling all sad now that I have to torture Hiro.**

**That wasn't exactly torture though, was it… hehe…**


	7. Confronting Akito & Making Things Worse

**A/N:**

**Woo! I'm updating.**

**Did you even realize?**

**Oh, you did?**

… **Gee. No need for that look.**

Hiro had been missing for the past three days. The cursed were worrying for him, especially so for Kisa and Haru. They didn't know where he had gone and, unlike the others, they both wanted to find out. Although the two were currently in a war for Hiro's love, Haru hesitantly knocked on Kisa's front door. Her mother answered.

"Hello Haru. Kisa is in the yard." She smiled and let Haru in. He walked across the hard wooden floor, the rims of his jeans brushing noisily along the ground beneath him. He opened the door and closed it behind him before running a hand through his hair. Kisa was staring at him, silently.

"Kisa." Haru nodded at her. She smiled softly.

"C… Cousin Haru…"

"You haven't seen Hiro anywhere, have you?"

Kisa's face dropped. Haru saw and acknowledged that he shouldn't have asked. Her heart thumped. What was she to say? She'd seen Hiro was Akito just before he went missing, but should she tell the Cow? He was known to get violent…

"No." She said sternly. "No. I don't know." Her eyes rimmed with tears as she got off the swing she was sitting on. She gave Haru a glance before walking inside.

"Wait, Kisa!" Haru called after her, running up against the door and blocked her way in. Kisa ran into his chest. She blushed, purely embarrassed.

"I know you're not telling me something. What is it?"

Kisa shook her head; tear droplets flying everywhere as she did so.

"Tell me, Kisa." Haru urged. "If you get into trouble, just say my name. Just say my name, and you'll be fine! Just say I made you. Just say my name."

Haru ran a hand through his multi-coloured hair. Kisa looked up. And spoke a single word.

"Akito."

.xxx.

Haru had been through this before with Akito. He'd been to this place before in search of Rin. Akito, completely denying anything to do with it, enraged Haru to the point he almost punched her in the face. Now it was the same thing, except with Hiro instead. Haru gulped and pushed the door open.

"Oh… look who's come here… the dearest Ox… stupidest of them all…" Akito sneered at him. Haru cringed. "What is it that my precious fool wants now?"

The words came out dry and raspy. He was afraid; truth be told, he was damn scared. But still, he managed to say something.

"Where's… where's Hiro?"

Akito squeezed her hand into a fist. Haru noticed there was something in her hand. Before he could conprehend it, his face was bleeding. Akito had thrown a cup at him.

"Bastard!" She hollered angrily at him, standing up now. "I knew you'd come for him! Why must you sneak around behind my back all the time?" She paused. "You all do. All of you! You're supposed to love me, not go against me!"

"No one is going against you, Akito." Haru mumbled, blood seeping into his mouth. It tasted metallic on his tongue. "Surely you've been in love before."

"SHUT UP!" Came Akito's enraged answer. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"Surely, you have…" Akito hand came in contact with the Cow's face. Nails ripped into his skin so deep, he could feel her nails on his teeth.

"I told you." Akito spoke softly. "To shut up. Things like this are none of your business. I have no time for this…" Akito trailed.

"I'm sorry." Haru muttered.

"Just leave, "Akito sighed, pointing to the door. "Just. Leave."

"But Hiro-."

Akito shot a glare. "The longer you stay, the harder he will be punished."

"Do you think I'm going to believe that!" Haru growled, turning Black. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

Akito stopped, mouth open. "You have some nerve, you do. I'm not telling you anything! You don't even know whether I know where he id, yet you presume! What if he ran away?"

"I know it was you!" Haru fumed. "Because you said the same thing about Rin!"

Memories flooded back for both parties involved. Rin. She was the girl Akito had pushed from the window in a fit of rage. She tried to take the blame for the relationship. She only succeeded in making it worse. Rin. She was the girl Haru loved and still does.

"You're so annoying. Stop accusing me!"

Haru gave up. There was nothing he could do. Akito was too powerful for him; for every single one of the zodiacs. He gave Akito one last look before walking out, in a daze. He tried to remember which way he had come in the first place.

He walked out and into the garden.

"Now," he said to himself. "Where does Hatori live?"

.xxx.

Sun crept across Hiro's face as Akito slide the door open and closed it behind her. Hiro had been lying there, bleeding for what seemed like days now. Akito had been back once or twice, just to tease him or kick him, or check that he was still alive. But Hiro could sense an evil demeanor about Akito on this occasion he braced himself.

"Your Haru… he really is stupid."

Hiro's eyes turned to Akito's and they locked.

"He just wouldn't listen when I told him you'd be punished if he didn't stop."

Hiro tried to curl into an even smaller ball, but did not succeed.

"So… This one's on Haru."

The whip smacked across Hiro's porcelain face. His tear stains now replaced with blood stains. The tip of the whip got his straight between the eyes, sending searing pain throughout his body.

"This is Haru's fault!" Akito cackled, before kicking him in the small of his back. "Him! Not me!"

Hiro trembled under Akito's touch. He just wished he would wake up.

**A/N:**

**How sad.**

**Heh.**


	8. Blood On the Concrete

**A/N:**

**Updates!**

Haru stumbled on a stone as he passed that tree for what seemed like the thousandth time. He didn't know where he was going; he couldn't remember which direction to go. He searched his mind for the answer, but it just wasn't there. He looked up. There was a maid!

"Hey!" He yelled out. "Excuse me!"

The woman turned. What a horrible sight she saw! A young boy, probably one of the cursed, with blood seeping all around his face. He looked a wreck. She gasped.

"Young man!" She said worriedly. "What happened to you?"

Haru shrugged. "I fell."

The maid raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No." Haru answered. "Where does Hatori live? I can't find it."

The maid rubbed her chin and clicked her fingers. She smiled.

"You must be Haru, right? The Ox? I remember you, because you have a bad sense of direction. Here, I'll take you."

The young woman seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She had long, blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Haru shrugged again and followed her. She turned to him and smiled.

"My name is Aikai." She said. Haru nodded.

"Okay."

She skipped along the path and to the door of a house, about 50 paces in front of him.

"This is his house." Aikai giggled. "Now, was that hard?"

Haru thought for a second. "No. I guess not."

Blood continued to weep from his face and onto the ground. He turned and noticed he'd left a small trail. Aikai giggled some more. Haru touched his face.

"Ouch." He said absentmindedly and walked inside the house, leaving Aikai out.

"See you 'round!" She called out, before running off somewhere. Haru smiled.

"_The doctor is… in!"_

Haru wandered around the kitchen a few times. Nobody seemed to be home. He reached the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He took a big swig from it and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Gross!" Came a familiar voice from behind him. "Haru's bleeding and drinking milk!"

He turned; it was Momiji. Hatori wasn't too far behind him.

"Hi." Haru said, petting Momiji on the head, smearing blood in his golden hair.

"Ick!" Momiji ran off and hid behind Hatori.

"You look a nightmare, Hatsuharu." Hatori sighed. "What happened to you? Did Kyo get mad with you?"

The Cow shook his head. "No. Akito did."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Akito got mad at me for asking where Hiro might be." Haru turned away. "I went Black on her for not telling me…"

"Right." Hatori muttered. "What did she hurt you with?"

"She scratched me… and threw a cup or plate, I can't remember." Haru thought back. He really couldn't remember.

Momiji came out from behind Hatori and jumped up and down.

"Haru was worried! Haru was worried for Hiro!" He giggled. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Shush, Momiji." Hatori ordered, reaching for his medical bag. He turned to Haru. "Sit."

Haru sat down on the couch. Momiji bounded up beside him. Hatori sat in front, on his swinging doctors chair.

"Okay then. These scratches seem very deep, Haru. What did you do to Akito?"

Haru sighed. "I told you already. I went Black because she wouldn't tell me where Hiro was."

"And how do you know it was Akito that took Hiro?" Hatori questioned. Haru looked up, pain filling his eyes.

"Because she said the same thing about Rin."

.xxx.

Haru's face was stinging. Antiseptic oozed from his wounds, along with blood and random amounts of pus. Bandages laced his cheeks. He looked worse than he did before.

"I can't move my face." Haru said flatly, poking his cheekbone.

"I know," Hatori said. "You're not supposed to."

Momiji listened as the two continued to ramble about why Haru couldn't move his face. Momiji remembered how he helped Haru before and wondered if there was anything he could do this time around for his favourite cousin. He thought about how Rin escaped the clutches of Akito, because someone set her free.

That someone being Kureno.

He wondered is Kureno still had the key. If Hiro was where Momiji thought he was, this would be quite simple. Kureno would hand over the key, he would unlike the cage and Hiro would come crawling out. But if Hiro was somewhere else…

"Hey, Haru?"

Haru turned to the Rabbit. "What?"

"Can I help you?"

Haru didn't understand. "I suppose so…?"

And with that, Momiji jumped up and skipped away.

"He's been very worried about you and Hiro and Kisa." Hatori said once he'd left. "I'm so surprised he hasn't said something to you yet. I presume he's on his way to find Hiro for you. Momiji's kind like that, as you know."

Haru nodded.

"I'm glad." He said. "But I don't want him to get hurt."

Hatori chuckled. "He won't. He's a smart boy, Haru."

"I know." Haru agreed. "I know."

**A/N:**

**Emo.**

**Aikai is a name my friend made up. You probably know her from my other stories, too. **


	9. Momiji To The Eventual Rescue

**A/N:**

**This chapter is all about Momiji, Kureno and Hiro. You won't hear from Hatori or Haru in this chapter, though I promise you will next time. **

**GASP! I am eating bubblegum. Fairy Floss flavoured! **

Momiji frolicked through the gardens, humming a sweet melody to himself. His golden locks flung into his eyes, but he didn't care. He was on a secret mission and couldn't give it away to anyone.

As he neared Akito's chambers, he quickly turned around. From what he could see, the only person in site was Aikai, and he knew that his secret was safe with her. They often played ball games together when Momiji was bored. He unlocked the door and closed it swiftly behind him.

_Oh no… oh no, no, no! _

Within ten seconds of being in the door, a maid of Akito's had already swooped on him. Security around here had been thick since the incident with Ren and Rin.

"What're you doing here, Momiji?" The woman asked coldly, glaring down at him. "Were you sent here by the devil?"

"No, good sir, I'm on the level." Momiji giggled, thinking about his favourite Simpsons episode. He bowed and quickly apologised. "I didn't mean that, but no. Ren did not send me here. I simply wish to see Akito."

The maid gave him one last eyeing over, before sending him along.

"Run along now, child." She instructed. "And if anyone else comes, just say I sent you."

Momiji thought for a moment.

_'How silly. I don't even know her name.' _

Momiji crept towards Kureno's door and knocked on it softly. A voice said, 'Come in!', so he opened the door and walked on it.

"Close the door, Momiji." Kureno growled at him. "What do you want?"

Momiji searched his mind for a way to explain. Would Kureno be on Akito's side? Should he just say it was another case like Rin? Surely Kureno would understand, right?

"Kureno," Momiji started. "Kureno, Hiro is very sick, I think. I fear for his well being, as well as Haru's." Kureno swung absentmindedly on his computer chair.

"Continue."

"You see, Haru and Hiro have been… have been… in love." Momiji sighed. "I think Hiro is in danger of Akito. Just like Rin."

Kureno fondled his knee cap. "How am I to help?"

"You helped Rin." Momiji said sternly, trying to keep the ball in his court. "I think Hiro is in the Cat's room." He paused and concluded with, "Do you still have the key?"

Kureno's eyes widened and he let go of his knee. He stood up and walked towards the small, blonde-haired boy and back him up to a wall.

"How do you know about that?" Kureno asked coldly. "Who told you?"

"E-Everyone knows." Momiji stuttered out. "Except Akito. But she'll find out soon enough…"

"Hmmph." Kureno grumbled, reaching to his desk and opening it. He pulled out a shiny, silver key. "Here. Go rescue him."

Momiji thanked Kureno warmly and ran off, leaving Kureno to wonder just what goes on behind his and Akito's backs.

.xxx.

He'd reached it. From the outside, he could see no one in there. His eyes pierced the darkness, but he could see no movement.

_Poor Kyo. _Came the sudden thought to the Rabbit's mind as he circled the building, looking for the door. _Ah, here it is. _

He dug the key into the hole and swung the door open with an ear-shattering squeak. Momiji twitched as he entered. The room was foul and unclean, Momiji noticed. He could see remainders of Rin's hair lying on the floor by his foot. Momiji jumped.

"Hiro?" He asked the darkness. A sound did not reply. "HIRO!"

But Momiji soon did realize that Hiro was not in the Cat's room. Hiro was in what Akito liked the call, 'The Torment Room'.

(That's where Yuki was as a kid.)

Momiji coughed loudly and scampered out of the small room before locking it behind him. He ran as fast as he could back to Akito's chambers; he'd seen the room before as he walked to Kureno's. It had double sliding doors… he could remember the dark aura about it.

When Momiji got to the door, it was locked. He knocked on it softly, as not to warn Akito of his whereabouts, but enough for Hiro to hear.

"Hiro." Momiji whispered. "Hiro… Hiro…"

.xxx.

Hiro was sitting against the wall, his eyes drooping softly. He could feel himself dying with every inch of his person; he hadn't eaten in three or four days. Akito had just left him; since the previous time, she hadn't come back for more. He feared he would die very soon.

"Hiro… Hiro…"

The Sheep looked up. What was that sound? Was his mind playing tricks on him.

_'It sounds like that Rabbit…' _Hiro thought to himself, before crawling closer to the door.

"Momiji?" He asked hoarsely. "Is that you?"

Outside the door, Momiji was jumping the glee.

"Yeah, Hiro!" He yelled. "It's me, it's me! I've come to rescue you, like a knight!"

Hiro rolled his painfully sore eyes. He put his hand to the door and slid it open; it wasn't locked on the inside, to Hiro's surprise. Had he has known that he would have run away by now. Momiji greeted him with a grin.

"That was lucky." Momiji said to the frail child. "I didn't want to have to find the key to this door."

Hiro stood up shakily and leaned on Momiji's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Momiji giggled, carrying Hiro away from the hell hole. Hiro nodded, even though they had begun moving.

The light pierced his eyes.

"Gah!" Hiro yelled angrily at the sun. "You're so bright."

"No… you just haven't been out here in a while." Momiji laughed as they edged closer to Hatori's house. "Are you ready to see Haru?"

Hiro nodded. "Of course."

**A/N: **

**EXCLAIM! **

**While writing that, my chewing gum flew out of my mouth three times. OO**

**I'm still eating it, even though it's been on my foot.**


	10. Carnival Chaos! Part I

**A/N:**

**Remember in the last chapter how I was eating fairy floss bubble gum?**

**I have some again! Which is why I am updating.**

… **Aint I weird?**

Haru sipped his tea. How long had Momiji been gone? He'd forgotten. Hatori and himself had discussed Hiro while he'd been out.

"I hope he doesn't get found." Haru had told Hatori. He was genuinely concerned for the Rabbit. "I mean, if he did, what would happen to him... Do you think?"

Hatori sighed. "You know as a fact Akito would not be pleased. If anything, he would get a worse beating than you did, and honestly, I cannot be bothered to treat another injured person."

Haru cringed. That Hatori-Man. Should be a bit more considerate of others. Haru gulped more tea.

"I…" Haru didn't know. "I hope he doesn't get found." Haru repeated, with lack of anything better to say.

"Of course!"

Haru and Hatori looked up. Someone outside had spoken. Could it have been Momiji all battered and bruised? Could it have been Akito, with a whip and an electric eel stick? (WTF. I dunno what they're called). Or could it have been…

"Hiro?" Haru shot up and opened the door, to see Hiro slung over Momiji's shoulder. Momiji grinned.

"Told ya I would help you!" He chuckled, before placing Hiro on the floor. "He seems okay. A bit of food would do him good!" Momiji laughed some more. "He hasn't eaten in a few days."

Although it was no laughing matter, Momiji was just trying to lighten the situation. But whatever he did, it didn't seem that Haru cared. He was just glad Hiro was back.

"Hello." He said awkwardly, pulling Hiro into a half-hearted hug. "How are you?"

"What the hell do you think?" Hiro snapped hoarsely. "I'm sick, hurt and hungry."

Haru grinned. "At least you haven't changed."

Hiro rolled his eyes once more. His collapsed on the couch and breathed deeply.

"Ah… finally, away from there." He muttered.

.xxx.

It was not long before Hiro had recovered and everything was almost back to normal, whatever normal was for the secretive Sohma's. Hiro had been spending much more time over at Haru's house, much to the disapproval of both their mothers. It was a crisp morning as Hiro galloped towards Haru's house, when he saw a colourful flyer in the mail box. He eyed it, grabbed it and took it inside with him.

"Hey Haru," he said, handing the paper to the Ox. "I found this."

Haru scanned it thoroughly.

"A carnival?" He asked amused. "You wanted to go?"

Hiro nodded shyly. "And hey! I don't wanna go because of the childishness! I wanna go because of the thrill seeking rides! And the sugar rushes!"

"Who ever said I would go?" Haru scolded the boy. "And don't act so grown up when you're not. Because you don't have to."

Hiro paused before saying, "You are coming though, aren't you?"

"I'll think about it." Haru sighed, attempting to be bored and failing completely.

"Idiot, you better come!" Hiro said, raising his voice a tiny bit. "Because if you don't someone like Kisa might talk to me!"

Why did he say that? Why did he even SAY her name? He didn't know.

"Hmm." Haru gurgled out, before curling into a weird shape on the couch and throwing a cushion at Hiro. "Need sleep to think." He told the boy.

Hiro threw the cushion back.

.xxx.

"What the… hell…" Haru gaped. He had never seen such a large amount of people, rides and candy crammed into such a small place. His mind clicked on suddenly just as they were about to enter- "HIRO!"

Hiro, about a mile ahead of him, turned. "What?"

"We can't go in there!"

"How come?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"What if we-" Haru stopped and signaled for Hiro to follow him away from the grounds, where they could talk privately.

"What?" Hiro asked him angrily as they sat on a wall. "What?"

"What if we transform?" Haru asked him. "There are girls there. Lots of them, all like sardines. We only have to brush against one and…"

"And what are the chances?" Hiro scoffed, throwing a pebble into the distance.

"50-50." Haru stated. "If we're careful…"

"We WILL be." Hiro assured his older cousin. "Now, let's go!"

.xxx.

POOF!

"What was that?"

"Where'd that cow come from…?"

"Did he escape from the animal show?"

"Eww! Did he fart?"

"Gross! Cows are gross!"

Hiro's heart beat madly. Haru was right, Haru was right! He had been right the whole time! Hiro twisted and followed the voice to where Haru had transformed. He searched his mind for something to saw to detour the crowd.

"H-Hey folks!" He said cheerily. "This is my cow! I wondered where he got to… you… you… um…" What was a cows name? Hiro couldn't think. "You silly boy, Betty!"

_'BETTY.' _Haru slapped Hiro mentally.

"Moo." The cow said, as they both trotted off into the animal pen and awaited Haru's eventual transformation.

If only they knew where his clothes were…

**A/N:**

**Ha!**

**(grins stupidly)**

**I didn't lose my chewing gum once, this time.**


	11. Carnival Chaos! Part II

**Every time I update this story I seem to have chewing gum! (gasp) **

**Today, I have grape flavoured. **

**Drool, you fools! You know you want some too. **

**NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! **

**Last chapter moved along pretty quickly… I'll try and put some detail into this one, okay? **

Hiro and his Cow buddy sat in the back of a chicken coop. When Hiro had been found escorting a cow around the carnival, the farmer who had found him insisted he allow his cow to be shown.

"Is it hidden away from the public?"

"No… people will be coming and patting him. Is he an unfriendly cow, your… um…"

"Betty." Hiro finished. "And nah, Betty's a nice cow. Right Betty?" Hiro petted the cows head and it mooed excitedly.

"I'll give you some cash, if you do it." The farmer continued, smiling.

"Fine. We'll do it!"

The farmer had shown Hiro where to take Haru; it was about two blocks away from where they were standing. Hiro began to walk casually.

"Haru." He whispered. "Haru, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." The Cow whispered back. "But should I really be talking?"

"Probably not," Hiro gulped. "But we need to communicate."

"No we don't. Just walk."

Hiro slapped Haru's fuzzy back before strolling. He was missing out on the WHOLE carnival now, but he didn't want to show his disappointment. He knew it would only make things worse. Hiro heard a screaming noise behind him. He turned.

"Look mommy!" A loud a joyous little girl hollered. "A cow and a boy!"

She ran right up to them both and leaped upon Haru's back. He mooed with displeasure as she flung herself back and forth on him. Hiro outstretched his arms.

"Hey, little girl, this cow bites-"

"Thanks for helping me down!" The girl grinned, before jumping into his arms. There was a loud poofing noise and before too long, the girl was on her backside with a sheep in her arms.

"Psst." Haru whispered. "Hiro. Just get out of her arms. C'mon."

The girls eyes became wider and her mother shrieked.

"Someone!" She yelled. "Someone help!"

The little girl dropped Hiro and ran for her mom. This gave the cousins enough time to bolt for it, their little animal hooves pumping madly as they raced for the chicken coop in which they had been directed to.

"This sucks!" Hiro puffed as they scampered past astonished people. "Now what do we do?"

"Nothing." Haru coughed out. "We just have to wait."

They came to a large sign, which said, 'Uncle Felix's Petting Farm.' and stopped. Haru exchanged glances with the Sheep.

"This must be it." He said as they caught their breath and trotted casually inside. Pens lined the walk ways as they pushed themselves past shocked visitors. They ignored the helpless cries of,

"Someone! The animals have escaped!"

And continued towards the chicken coop. Hiro could see it from where he was, so he went in the lead.

"Hurry." He said. "Before someone actually tries to grab us."

As they came to the gate of the chicken coop, Haru readied himself to nudge the gate open with his nose. He flicked the lock up and wandered straight in and sat at the back tossing his head beside him to a place where Hiro could plonk down next to him. And he did.

"This sucks." Hiro muttered again. "We don't have any clothes. What do we do if we change back, huh! Run around nude?"

"Hmm." Haru snorted in a cow-like fashion. "We should be okay. Look at all the little girls coming. They'll hug us…"

Hiro understood. "And then when the carnival shuts, we can just… walk home. Hopefully we won't transform."

"Hopefully." Haru repeated.

Suddenly, a swarm of screaming kids pounced them; their greasy little hands squeezing and pulling them. Hiro baa'd with disgust. Haru rolled his little cow eyes.

And so, Hiro and Haru sat in the back of a chicken coop, with hundreds of little children hugging them.

.xxx.

Hours passed; bruises formed on their skins from being molestered and attacked by children. Night had consumed them and finally, the farmer had arrived.

"Weird," He scratched his head. "Where is the little boy the cow was with? And what's with the sheep?"

Now, any smart person would have been able to put two and two together, but this guy was pretty dumb and didn't realize that the sheep was Hiro. So ha!

"Well, better leave you guys here for the night." He told the Sheep and the Cow. "Maybe your owner will return later."

And with that, the farmer hobbled away to his shack somewhere on the other side of the Earth.

"Pssst. Hiro…" Haru nudged the Sheep.

"What?"

"Let's get outta here. NOW."

"Whatever."

Hiro and Haru clicked open the gate and tip-hooved out. Silently, they walked down the many walk ways of the carnival. The rides were up, yet had a eerie feeling to them.

"T-This is kinda scary…" Hiro whispered loudly. (WTF.) "I don't like this."

"It's alright." Haru sighed and nudged the wool-ball with his nose. "Calm down."

Once they had gotten onto the street, things changed. Light was plentiful and there seemed to be only a few drunken people wandering the streets.

"Crap, Haru. I don't know where Sohma House is from here." Hiro suddenly realized. "How are we going to get home? And don't even SUGGEST your skills. You don't even know where the toilet is."

Haru was silent. He tried to recall which direction they had come from.

"Maybe we should go to a pay phone and ring Hatori." Haru suggested, pointing his nose to the phone across the road.

"And how would we do that?" Hiro snapped. "We don't have hands, or fingers!"

Haru thought for a moment and remembered himself in a drunken state.

"See that drunk man?" He asked. "We could ask him to do it."

"Wha-!"

"Before you object…" Haru continued. "The man won't remember us. He'll just think he's drunk and presume we are little children. Maybe. He seems pretty smashed. I don't think he'll recall two talking farm animals."

Hiro didn't bother to argue. He'd seen Haru drunk enough times to know it was just like getting your memories erased; drink enough and you won't remember a thing. Before Hiro could object, Haru scuttled across the road.

"Hey Mister!" He yelled out. "Hey, you!"

The drunken, bearded man looked up from the bush he was yelling at.

"What?" He called back. "What do ya want?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Haru padded over to him and nudged him towards the pay phone. "I'm too stoned to dial the numbers. Do it for me?"

Hiro held back a laugh. It was quiet amusing watching the drunken man stumble around like that and being completely clueless to the fact Haru was a talking cow.

"Whatever!" The man hollered, walking to the phone and swaying slightly. "Numbers please."

Haru told the man the number for reverse charges.

"Then dial this number," He said, telling him Hatori's number. The drunken man typed them in very slowly before dropping the speaker low enough for Haru to hear.

"Bye, magic pixie!" The man called, before skipping down the road in a drunken fashion. Hiro's eyes widened.

"I can't believe that worked!"

"I know." Haru chuckled. "It was awesome."

Suddenly there was a buzzed noise coming from the phone's speaker.

"Hello, hello?"

"Oh, hey Hatori." Haru muttered. "Can you please pick us up? And bring clothes? We're beside an alley way… about a block away from the carnivals entrance."

Now, can you imagine the first thing to enter Hatori's mind? They're naked. Near an alley way. In the dark. Alone.

"Haru…" Hatori started out slowly. "What did you do today?"

"We-" Hiro shoved him out the way.

"We transformed and got stuck in a petting zoo! And we lost our clothes! It was horrid." Hiro complained into the receiver. "Just come and get us, already!"

"Alright…" Hatori sighed and hung up.

"Those boys will be the end of me." Hatori rubbed his temples and grabbed his car keys.

**A/N: **

**The ending was sort of boring… but at least the chapter was action packed, right? **

**Haha.**


	12. Garlic Prawns Are Fun?

**A/N:**

**Wow! It's been ages since I've paid a visit to this story…**

**The story with the weirdest pairing ever… (sweat drop)**

**Anyway. I've actually had to go back and read through the WHOLE story TWICE, just so I could get some ideas of what to do now…**

**So, if the story seems a little… well, 'off', so to speak… **

'_Alleyway, alleyway…' _Hatori flicked the indicator and rounded yet another corner. He'd been all around the blocks that encircled the carnival, but was yet to find the so-called 'alleyway' he was looking for. The dragon glanced at his younger cousins clothes, folded neatly on the seat beside him. _'Haru and Hiro have obviously never heard of street names…'_

Hatori slammed on the breaks and came to a skidded stop outside an old, abandoned building. He shone his headlights into a dark crevasse and discovered, of course, one sheep and one teen.

"Get in the car," Hatori grunted, tossing the car door open. "Haru, you can get dressed in the back. Put Hiro here, on the front seat. Hopefully he won't transform before we get home."

Haru nodded, assisting Hiro into the car, despite protests of, "I'm fine!" and "Stop it!".

'_Don't look down, don't look down, for the love of God Hiro, don't look down!' _The sheep averted his eyes as Haru walked, naked and exposed (we all know how Haru is. Public decency isn't his thing) to the back seat and crawled in. Hatori tossed him his clothes.

"So," The cow attempted to make conversation, breaking the awkward silence while he slipped on a pair of very tight boxers. _'Damn, I'll be happy to get home and take these off…'_

"You're in disgrace, Haru," Hatori said flatly, in the scary way he does when he's serious. "I don't think now is a time to be having a general chit-chat over tea and jam biscuits."

"It was an accident!" Haru protested, "Do you think I _meant_ to run into that girl? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to go there in the first place," Hatori directed at both Haru _and_ Hiro. "You're _both_ old enough to know the dangers of being in crowded places like this. Did you actually think you'd make it out without transformation?"

"Well, I-" The cow started, but was cut off.

"This may sound harsh, but I think you two," at this, he glanced at Hiro, who snorted and shuffled further along the seat, "Should take it easy for a while. You only seem to be getting into constant trouble. Now, unless you want this to be an unpleasant ride home, I suggest we all sit in silence and listen to this radio."

Haru, now fully dressed, groaned. This was so annoying! Why did he call Hatori? Why not a less-serious Shigure, or even possible Ayame?

_'Because they'd laugh at you and never let you live this moment down for the rest of your pathetic life.'_

'_Thanks for reminding me.' _Haru mentally glared at the voice in his head. What the hell did it know anyway?

.xxx.

"Incident? What kind of incident?"

Momiji sat down a tray of tea cups and took a seat in front of Haru. He'd come over after he saw Hatori leaving Sohma estate at a ridiculous hour of the night with clothes in his hand.

"How long have you been sitting here, anyways, rabbit? Did you break in here, or somethin'?" Hiro crossed his arms, glaring slightly.

"Nope! I have a key!" he held it up proudly. "I thought I'd just wait for Ha'ri to come back and then ask him what happened," he paused, to chuckle. "But since you guys are here, I'll ask you instead!"

"The incident involved nudity, drunken people and a petting zoo," Haru mumbled through a mouthful of tea. "Need I say more?"

Momiji laughed again, louder this time. "That's alright, I can probably guess what happened."

"I'll have to tell Akito about this," Hatori suddenly said, placing his tea cup down and standing. "I doubt she'll be too happy."

"Hatori, have you ever heard of thinking for yourself? You're not under some hypnotism, are you? God, get a life, already! You're not Akito's plaything! Go out and make some friends, or something! Don't you have better things to do than ruin people's lives? We get you're lonely, but that doesn't mean we should suffer the same!"

Silence.

'_What truth,' _Momiji silently smiled, turning away, avoiding the storm to follow that outburst. _'I can't believe Hiro had the guts to say that. But, I suppose… this _is_ Hiro we're talking about here…'_

"I… I…" Hatori was about as dumbfounded as everyone else. Haru snorted.

"Go, Hiro! Speaker of truths!" Hiro smiled at him and he returned it warmly.

"Haru, Hiro," Hatori stared at his feet. "You should go home now. I'm sure your mother is concerned."

Haru nodded, pushing Hiro out the door before he could say anything else, and thanked Hatori for the clothes. It'd been an eventful day, but he was sure they'd both be glad to sleep tonight.

.xxx.

"Hiro said WHAT?" Kagura's mouth was agape, her eyes wide. "What a mouth!"

"Yes… but, it was funny! Really, really funny!" Momiji giggled. "The look on Hatori's face was classic! Although, I do feel kind of bad for him."

"I guess so," Kagura places another chip to her lips and bit, passing the packet to the person sitting next to her, Kisa.

"It must have bought up some tragic memories…" the tiger whispered in a barely audible fashion. "Oh… he must have been sad…"

Momiji had called a 'meeting' the very next day, setting up snacks to inform his family members of what had happened the previous evening. The meeting wasn't much of a success, though, as the only participants were Kagura and Kisa.

"Where's everyone else, anyways?" The boar asked, gulping down soda from the can beside her. "I thought they would have come on the mere mention of snacks!"

"Sissy… and Yuki… and Kyo… are probably busy…" Kisa replied, rubbing her nose shyly. "They always have… a lot of things to do."

"I know what I'll do!" Kagura stood, whipping out her mobile phone. Attached to it, was none other than a small, cat charm. "I shall call them!"

"Three cheers for Kagura's phone!" Momiji also stood, clapping his hands together. "Want some help up, Kisa?"

"Yes… please…" she grabbed on to Momiji's hand and took her place in the middle.

"I'll put it on loud speaker, so we can all hear!" Kagura said, turning the volume all the way up. Ringing flooded the room, as they waited for someone to pick up at Shigure's house.

"Yo," came a voice from the other side. Kagura, being… well, Kagura, couldn't contain her excitement.

"Dearest Kyo! I have some news for you!"

"Kagura?! What the hell do you want? I can't believe I ran all the way down the stairs for this…" Incase you couldn't tell, Kyo wasn't too impressed.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Kyo!" Momiji tisked his older cousin, before giggling a little.

"Tch, Momiji is there too? What is this, some kind of party? What do you guys want?" The cat was loosing his patience.

"No, no! Something happened with Haru and Hiro! It's really funny, so I've been telling everyone! I sent you an invite to the secret meeting, but you didn't come." Momiji explained. At this, Kyo glanced to the table, where a small, rabbit-shaped piece of paper sat.

"We mustn't have got it," he lied. "And why should I care about those two wise asses? Because I don't!"

"Fine Kyo, you can just not know!" Kagura yelled through the phone, almost deafening him. She then hung up.

Kyo stared at the phone in his hand. _'What the hell? I bet this was some stupid plan of Yuki's… I'm so gonna kick his ass…'_

"I think… that didn't go very well…" Kisa mumbled, her hands tied up between her skirt, "It might be easier… if we didn't call again?"

"I didn't plan to!" Kagura snorted. "That was a total waste of time! Anyway, Momiji, I've gotta go. I'm dropping Kisa off at home on the way. See ya 'round! C'mon Kisa,"

"Bye, you guys! Thanks for coming!" Momiji waved as they walked off into the distance. "Hm… I wonder what Haru and Hiro are up to…"

.xxx.

"Hatori's such a bastard, at times."

Haru chewed his jelly bun, a little bit of jelly dripping from his lip. Hiro reached across his lap and grabbed his third, tearing a small section off it and throwing it into his mouth. Hiro's mother had left them on the counter before she went out that morning, and the boys were delighted to find them.

"He's grown up like this, Hiro. He doesn't know any better."

"That's a pathetic reason for being a bastard."

The sheep took an angry bite of his jelly bun, getting jelly all across his leg. He glared at it.

"Damn," he muttered, before staring at the sky and shaking his fist. "You're testing me!"

"Who are you talking to?" Haru raised his eyebrow at the boy. Hiro shook his head.

"Forget about it." Hiro crammed another jelly bun in his mouth.

"I'm bored," the cow informed his boyfriend. "Let's go do something."

"Haru, are you crazy?! We just got into trouble for going out and about and now you're suggesting you want to again?" Haru nodded and grinned. "It's so stupid, it sounds fun."

.xxx.

"What the hell is this?"

"I felt like eating garlic prawns, so I figured we could just walk to a corner store and buy some."

"That's not very romantic, Haru," Hiro complained loudly. "I thought we were going somewhere fun."

"Garlic prawns are fun." Haru held one out to Hiro's face and waved it. "Look at this little guy. He's fun."

"You're retarded," Hiro muttered.

"You're going to say I'm even more retarded when I surprise you by saying I have no idea where we are and forgot what we're here to buy." The cow paused, registering the horrified look on Hiro's face.

"Um… surprise?"

_'Oh crap…'_

**A/N:**

**Kagura, Kisa, Momiji and Kyo randomness!?**

**WTF.**

… **Um, hope you liked it!**


End file.
